


Too much pride to be together

by whyisislikethat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Memory Loss, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisislikethat/pseuds/whyisislikethat
Summary: “Oi! Potter! I wonder who’s going to go to the Yule ball with you, with that hair of yours. Must be someone really desperate, the worst of the worst.” Hearing that the young saviour swiftly turned on his heels to face the speaker, all the while rolling his eyes.Every logical bone in his body screamed at him to just take the high road and leave. But this was Malfoy that was talking, and he’ll be damned if he stood down to one of Draco Malfoy’s taunts.or where two idiots are just so in love they cant see it because they are buried too deep in their massive egos
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	1. The Beginning

“Oi! Potter! I wonder who’s going to go to the Yule ball with you, with that hair of yours. Must be someone really desperate, the worst of the worst.” Hearing that the young savior swiftly turned on his heels to face the speaker, all the while rolling his eyes.

  
Every logical bone in his body screamed at him to just take the high road and leave. But this was Malfoy that was talking, and he’ll be damned if he stood down to one of Draco Malfoy’s taunts.

  
“Well, fitting you say that Malfoy, because I was going to ask you.” A perfect zing. Ten out of ten Harry smirked to himself, he knew what he had done, he had Malfoy pressed into a tight little corner.

  
And if Malfoy was taken aback by his answer, he didn't let it show, after all his pureblood raising did him well. The gears in the blondes head turned as he thought of the best answer to Harry bloody Potter, the ball was now in his court and obviously he’s not going to pass up on the chance to humiliate the scarhead and so he takes the most logical route of humiliation, for Potter of course, and calls out his bluff.

  
“Fine, Potter, I reckon we’re going”

  
And with that Harry locked Draco’s eyes in a fierce stare, in a futile attempt to stare him down, “Reckon we are.”

  
With that, the both very oblivious teens stormed off in preparation to the events that just went down, each looking to outdo the other, humiliate each other. Leaving in the charms corridor, a very confused Ron, a gawking Pansy and one Hermione, who desperately needed a pensieve, preserve this memory forever and ever.

/break\

  
By dinner, the news of Potter’s and Malfoy’s arrangement for Yule had spread like wildfire among the school. It was what everyone was talking about, besides the fact that Dumbledore seemed to have dyed his hair an odd blue.

  
Of course, everyone thought that they were just bluffing, Potter and Malfoy? It was impossible.

  
But yet, only a few days later after the incident in the hallway occurred. Harry was seen, holding a bunch of specially ordered roses in front of the Slytherin dorms.  
It was Gregory Goyle who had opened the door to meet the brunette. To say he was shocked with what he was seeing would have been an understatement. No, if he hadn't had the Slytherin reputation to uphold. His jaw would have fallen straight to hell.

  
“Goyle...Is Malfoy up there? Could you bring these up to him?” Harry asked with a wicked smile on his face, clearly satisfied with his move.

  
“You, Potter, want me to bring these up to Draco?”questioned the stunned Slytherin.

  
“Yes Goyle. Bring them up to Malfoy, tell him I can’t wait till yule. Tell him they’re from”

  
“...from?”

  
With a very Slytherin grin marring his face, he replied, “...Harry.”

  
With that Harry turned on his heels and marched away from the dungeons.

  
/break\

  
“Dray?” Gregory questioned as he pushed open the door to their dorms, catching the blonde’s attention.

  
Thrusting the bunch of roses he held in his hand to the boy, “Potter told me to hand these to you, said to tell you he can’t wait till yule and specifically told me to say that they were from Harry.”

  
Hearing the name Harry, Draco’s attention immediately snapped towards his friend,“He specifically said Harry?” Draco frowned at how foreign that name sounded on his lips. Harry, Harry, Harry, he repeated in his mind.

  
“Yes, look Dray, are you sure you want to go to Yule with him. I mean he is Potter. Your father will definitely not be pleased and not to mention the whole rivalry thing you’ve got going on...”

  
“Exactly. He is, Potter.” Draco replied off-handedly, completely misunderstanding what Greg had actually meant and disregarding the second part of his remark, his mind fixated on regaining the upper hand on Harry.

  
“What to do, what to do. Ah, yes, that’ll show him.” Draco thought.

  
“Greg?” Draco asked, a fiery look in his eyes “Where were those treacle tarts that I bought the other day?”

  
“The limited edition ones? the ones that cost you what-25 galleons?”

  
“Yes those” The blonde replied while rummaging through his trunk, hoping to find those damned tarts.

  
“The ones which you called “my precious babies, my little tartlets, no one is going to eat you but me”, the ones which you screamed at Blaise for trying to smell them.”

  
Draco nodded, oblivious to the disbelief shown on his friend’s face.

  
“-They’re next to your transfiguration book.”

  
With that, Draco grabbed the box of very precious tarts to give to his arch rival. And if he subconsciously remembered that treacle tarts were Harry’s absolute favorite, well all we can say is coincidence, I think not.


	2. The Yule Ball

By the time the Yule Ball rolled around, everyone grew accustomed to Harry’s and Draco’s antics. Unbeknownst to everyone, their two best friends, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger had become friends due to them.

Even more the two girls had started a betting system on when their friends would stop “being so fucking oblivious”. Actually almost half of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had placed a bet down and were actively waiting for the results.

But Yule ball was where the school became separated on what would go down. Half the school took a gamble that Harry and Draco wouldn’t actually go through with their arrangement. Yule was a big thing to the wizarding world-especially to the purebloods. Flirting on normal days with your enemy was nothing but going to Yule with him, now that was huge. Plus this was Draco-my father will hear about this-Malfoy, there was no absolute way.

Then there was the other half, led by the drarry ship co-captains, Hogwarts’ very own rainbow flag waver- Hermione and Pansy. I mean- Have you seen how those two act? yes they're bloody oblivious, but they’re so in love. And are we not going to take in account their engorgio’ed egos? They were sure that the both of them would take an avada kedavra before they back down to a challenge.

On the evening of the Yule Ball, nearly all of Hogwarts had arrived early to the great hall to wait for the entrance of Potter and Malfoy. At seven sharp, when the ball had officially begun, all eyes in the hall were trained on the entrance waiting for a blonde and a brunette to show up.

True to Pansy’s words, Draco and Harry showed up together, with Harry holding on to Draco’s arms. Even with literally everyone’s eyes on them, even Filch’s, they didn’t seem to realize. No, they were far too engrossed in their conversation to care about the world surrounding them.

In fact, the Gryffindor seemed to have told a joke to Draco, judging by his outrageous  
hand-gestures and weird face he was pulling, and the Slytherin seemed to be laughing along.

“Salazar’s underwear, look at what Harry’s wearing.” Pansy whispered out.

Harry, in fact, was dressed in a pair of Slytherin green dress robes that Blaise swore he saw Draco place an owl order for two weeks back. To say Harry had cleaned up nice would have been an understatement, with dress robes of that standard and his seeker shaped body typed, he would have every boy and girl in this room pining for him before this night ends.

Draco, seeming to have noticed all the attention his erm--acquaintance has received, started to glare at all the people staring at Harry.

“Sweet mother of Merlin, is that a replica of Harry’s glasses?” Hermione muttered. And indeed, hanging on Draco’s nose were a pair of thinned framed wire glasses, an exact duplicate of Harry’s.

The unlikely duo looked exactly like what a couple looked liked, dancing, laughing, holding hands. And let’s not forget the loving stares into each other's eyes. They were swaying away to another one of The Weird Sisters hits, with Harry constantly stepping on Draco's toes and Draco gracefully guiding him.

Everyone was staring at them and they were staring at each other.

/break\

Even as the night died down, the stares at the duo had never wavered. Draco and Harry have finally left the dance floor and migrated next to the food bar, drinking butterbeer and feasting on the massive supply of treacle tarts.

“I cannot believe the amount of shit you’ve been through over the years Potter and here I was thinking my life was tough under my father’s scrutinizing gaze.”

“Lucius Malfoy is certainly a piece of work ...did i tell you about the story about your house elf-well ex house elf once-”

“Hold up Potter, you've got a bit of tart on your face. Honestly I thought you were the one with better manners out of your little golden trio.” Draco said all the while looking down to carefully wipe the smudge on the corner of Harry’s lips.

“Hello Draco”

“Salazar’s right arm! Parkinson What do you think you’re doing!” the boy twisted his head in anger to look at his best friend, furious that she had interrupted his time with his Potter. Just as he was going to open his mouth to tell off the Slytherin, he realized what he had just thought and reminded himself that no they were not together and that this was all a ruse.

“Why thank you for that very welcoming greeting Draco. Hermione and I were just noticing how the both of you seem to be waltzing your nights away without even saying a simple hello to your best friends.” Pansy remarked idly while sipping on her tea, careful not to smudge any of her lipstick. “Did you forget to tell me something, Draco dear?”

“Yes Harry, I worked so hard to make sure your every strand of hair is in place for tonight and you ignore me for the whole night?” Hermione added on.

“Pansy-”

“Hermione-”

“Hush. We’ll leave you two alone for now and leave the questioning for tomorrow, that is if you two love-struck idiots end up leaving each other 's side tonight.” and with a very well executed wink, the two girls left the dumbstruck boys alone.

Harry suddenly thought the great hall’s floors looked very beautiful. Really ,Harry was awestruck on how well the marbling was done and Draco never thought the artificial night sky looked as beautiful as it did tonight.

“Are you thirsty, Malfoy?” Harry suddenly interrupted the awkward silence that loomed over them.

“ I-”

“Because I am feeling very thirsty right now, like VERY thirsty, in fact I see the butterbeer table right there, do you want one? You probably do, I’ll go get some for us, toodles!” And with that elegant greeting, our savior practically ran to the drinks table, before his counterpart could get a word in.

Now alone at the table, a very confused Draco was trying to sort through his thoughts. Love-struck idiots? No, they were hardly friends, barely acquaintances. This night, although not utterly terrible as he might have once predicted, was just part of their little charades going on to see who would break first.

Although he must admit Potter was not as stuck up as he once believed, he turned out to be decent company, being able to keep up with his banter.

He might be gay, be he wasn't Potter gay.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Yule, Harry realizes that he really is a big disasters and comes up with a plan to remedy that

He lied, he wasn’t thirsty at all. No Harry just needed a quick out to that increasingly awkward situation between himself and Malfoy. But toodles?, Merlin, he had to bury himself in a hole.

Nearing the drinks table, he spotted the bowl Seamus had told him about. Before he had left the lion’s den to meet Malfoy, Seamus had happily announced to the upper years that next to the “boring pumpkin juice” was a firewhiskey laced punch bowl.

He quickly filled two glasses of the mixture and started his way back to their table. What was Hermione and Parkinson thinking, ruining their perfectly non-awkward talking.

“ I got us drinks! Seamus laced it with some firewhiskey so don't down it too quickly…”

“I know how to hold my whiskey Potter, don't worry about me…”

No, they were not love-struck idiots at all, just two friends going to Yule together.

/break\

  
The day after the Yule ball was a Saturday, which means Harry had all the time in the world to nurse his hangover and get over what happened yesterday. The hangover was substantial, it would be gone in a few hours( bless the beauty that is magic), however that much bigger problem in front of him now is what was he going to do about Malfoy.

He didn't think they would get along this well when he asked Malfoy to go to the ball. This was untravelled grounds. He was familiar with insults or subtle digs or even unsubtle ones, but now they have this semi-friendly ruse going on.

Not to mention that this was the extent of the deal, go the yule ball together and that was it, nothing saying that they had to continue to talk. His honour survived the night, his ego left untouched, there was nothing stopping him from ignoring Malfoy completely.

But there was nothing stopping him from not stopping his interaction with Malfoy. For the first time in his life, there was no one to tell him what to do, or that his life was hanging on the line for that matter.

What did he want to do, what good was coming out of this friendship with Malfoy? The war was over, yes, and in the end Malfoy did come through for him and saved his life. But at the end of the day, they both had obligations to the world, and two paths leading away from each other. They had carefully steered clear of anything war-related during Yule, but they couldn't live in this fantasy forever.

When the fantasy breaks, and it will, it was bound to be a long way down. The new of them going to Yule together, somehow miraculously, stayed between the safety of Hogwarts. But if they continued with this charade…

No, he couldn't make this decision and he didn't want to, he’d let Malfoy drive the broom, and he’d follow his moves. Yes this was a good plan, a fool-proof one at that.

/break\

While both boys stayed in their dorms to nurse their hangovers, all of Hogwarts are betting on whether the two boys were dating, based on the way they acted last night.

Most of Hogwarts were quite definitely sold on the idea that they were together, I mean they’ve seen known couples act less in love than the display last night. Bets were being passed around on whether the two boys were going to be the star-crossed couple of Hogwarts.

However, their two best friends, Hermione and Pansy knew better than that, the attraction between the pair was undeniable, and everyone could see it, well, to everyone but the two boys.

No, to get them together and realize their feelings for each other will take more than one bet. It would take quite a lot of carefully crafted pushes and nudges for those two. But of course, the two girls were not one to give up easily.

After all, they had what a half a year to get them together before they graduate, the odds were on their side. They had gone through a war, how hard could matchmaking be?


	4. The Aftermath Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reflects on the night

On Monday, students filled in to the great hall as usual, all of the decorations for the ball was gone, leaving the great hall looking the way everyone was used to.

One could pretend the ball never happened if they wished. Draco, in particular, almost wished for the ball to have never happened, or for Mondays to never exist. He had spent the past two days cooped up in the Slytherin dorms, using the excuse of tutoring the younger years as to avoid any human contact.

The students were great, especially the firsties, they were the least affected by the war, and still possessed the air of innocence he wished so badly to have. Another good thing about them was that they were not allowed to attend the Yule ball, and therefore had no knowledge of himself attending the event with Potter.

The morning after the ball, he was brutally awoken by his friends, who sat themselves in an interrogation semi-circle around his bed. Looking at the scene in front of him, Draco groaned internally, he wasn't ready for this.

Not only was he hungover, his mind too was jumbled from yesterday’s events. Salazar he hasn't even done his hair!

Alas, that was all immaterial to his friends. Draco felt like banging his head against the wall when Pansy started to speak.

“Good morning Draco, did you have a nice time last night?”

Blaise continued, “ That’s right Draco, you disappeared from our sight after fifteen minutes of your short conversation with Pansy. Do you know where he went Greg?”

“I can't be certain, but what I do know is that he headed out of the great hall with Potter.”

Vincent smirked as he opened his mouth, “they went into the castle grounds, but what happened after I didn't catch, care to fill in the gaps, Draco?”

He was almost certain they had rehearsed this beforehand, they way they said it was almost theatrical, not to mention that once Vince had finished his sentence, they had all turned and faced him like a well-oiled machine.

Putting that aside, he himself was beyond confused, they had gone outside? His memory of last night didn't go beyond their sixth drink of firewhiskey, his friends seemed to be more informed of his actions than he were.

He didn't know what to say to his friends, so he deflected the question away, with his favourite weapon, sarcasm.

“ We found some unicorns in the forest and proceeded to have a race to see who could stack the most nifflers on them. “ and before any of his friends could protest, he quickly entered the bathroom.

What had happened last night?

That was the big question, he had zero memory and that was not good. He needed to know what happened to know how to react to Potter. Merlin, help him if Potter knew what happened last night. Then he would have one over him.

He groaned for what seemed like the fifth time in the morning and washed his face. He needed a game plan, his friends are ready for interrogation outside this door.

It was a Saturday wasn't it? Saturday meant tutor day with the younger years! Yes, this was perfect, he had time to escape his friends and time to order his memories.

Quickly getting dressed, he rushed down to the common room to see the little ones waiting for him already. Turning back he saw his friends chasing him down the stairs, sending them a smirk, he strode to the table and began their tutoring, knowing how clueless these kids were, they could last as a distraction for two days.

The questions they had didn't really take much brain power to answer, so he had plenty of time to think.

Vince said that they went to the castle grounds, so what had they done there? This was the answer to everything wasn't it? Without this knowledge, how was he supposed to act around Potter? And Merlin, his friends were not going to let this go.

Did pensieves even work with memories he himself did not even remember? Or did he have to do this the long way and investigate? Moving his hand from its position of holding his head up to rub a spot on his thighs that's been hurting all morning now, he quickly retracted it upon contact.

Okay, so a mysterious bruise on his thigh and zero memory of the night, maybe he really couldn't hold his firewhiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the struggle is real when you have no idea where the story should go, any suggestions:))))


	5. So what happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry try (seperately) to regain their loss memories of Yule. Pansy and Hermione begin their meddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED im sorry im trying but now i have an idea, albeit vague, of where this story is going so, yay!  
> and character pairings you would like to see, besides drarry??

Saturday and Sunday pass relatively quickly for both boys, both staying in the respective dorms. But when Monday rolled around and both boys were still clueless as to what happened last Friday night, the pain from the hangover was long gone but the panic of their loss of memory started to set in.

The entirety of the school arrived at the great hall bright and early, anticipating some type of drama from Malfoy and Potter, after all they had not been seen together since their epic entrance and performance at the yule ball.

And luck seemed to be on Hogwarts' side rather than the boys, as every head turned to the entrance when both boys happened to rush in at the same time. Eyes narrowed to scrutinize the situation at hand, it was not planned no, both boys seemed to be as startled as each other for this to be planned. In fact they both seem to be giving the other a once over, examining who has the upper hand, and after an agonizing minute. The blonde gave a jerky nod from his head.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Well that couldn’t be more cryptic, both boys seemed shaky on their feet as they moved towards their respective tables. Across the hall, Hermione and Pansy gave a firm nod to each other, confirming to each other that, yes this needed their meddling, and if there was one thing both of the girls were good at was meddling.

/break\

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and started piling food on his plate, feeling his best friends’ stares on him, he admitted, “guys I messed up.”

“ Remember how I went to Yule with Malfoy because of him being an insufferable prick? And remember how you were pestering me all weekend to tell you what happened?” He swallowed nervously at their unimpressed glares. “Well, I don't know what happened too...Surprise?”

“Let the record show that there is never an uninteresting year when you are friends with Harry Potter.”

“Guys I'm serious! How am i supposed to act around Malfoy if I don't know how our relationship progressed, Maybe I stopped calling him Malfoy, maybe I hexed him last night, maybe I spilled out all our big dark secrets to him last night… You know I can’t process what comes out of my mouth when I’m drunk!”

“ Harry! Relax! Finish your breakfast then we’ll go retracing your footsteps around the school okay?” Yes retracing footsteps, that sounded good to Harry, he might remember something on the way, it's always good to have a Hermione in your life.

“ I mean I’m totally onboard with the idea of you continuing to insult Malfoy and see where it goes?” ...and there was the Weasley touch he needed. So maybe this breakfast wasn't as much of a disaster as he imagined.

/break\

“Just to recap here, you have no memory of last night beyond your sixth drink of fire whiskey?” Nodding in confirmation, Harry followed his friends towards the castle grounds, which apparently they were rumored to be spotted arriving at by some students.

Walking around the castle grounds, hoping to spot something that will trigger his stupid brain to remember what happened last night, he distinctly picked up some giggling near the forest trees, slowly approaching the tree, spotting a gaggle of fairies circling each other.

Casting the spell to understand the conversation between the fairies, his cheeks immediately turned a bright red upon hearing the topic of their conversation.

Apparently Hermione was right, not that he expected and different, Malfoy and him were here during yule, drunk out of their minds, according to these fairies.

And apparently, they were acting very close, giggling and leaning on each other's shoulders, so close that these fairies misunderstood that they were a couple.

A couple?

Scoffing at the fairies wild imagination, he blushed furiously as he thought of what could have happened next if this was only his first location of the night, why did drunk him had to be an adventurous him?

Walking back to Hermione and Ron, he relayed back what he had found out from the fairies, of course leaving out the whole them-acting-so-much-like-a-couple-that-the-fairies-mistook-them-as-a-couple part, because that was ridiculous.

Together they headed of to their first class in the morning, which was transfiguration, and despite Harry’s head protesting that he should continue on his pursuit of his memories of Friday, he knew better than to invoke Mcgonagall’s anger by missing a class, so the trip to the quidditch pitch had to wait.

/break\

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Draco prepared himself for another round of intense questioning from his friends and even more intense dodging from his part. But the questioning never came, all he got was a statement from pansy which held no room for reply, “We’ve come to the conclusion over the weekend that either you legitimately do not remember what happened on Yule night, or that you have some deep dark secret from that night that cannot be revealed. But we will find out what it is Draconis Malfoy, be prepared for some extreme meddling and prodding on our part.”

And breakfast proceeded on like a usual affair, snarky comments from their group and Pansy and Vince catching them up with the latest gossip. Vince was quite the avid gossiper, despite popular belief. He was grateful for the attention being turned away from the “piping hot tea” of his own affair with Potter, even with the obvious looming threat of his loss of memories over his head.

Flipping through his potions book that he acquired over the weekend during his first class of the morning, History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, Draco finally found the potion he had needed, recuperare memoriae, to retrieve one's memory. Yes this would be dead useful for his predicament now, the ingredients were pretty basic, jobberknoll feathers, stewed mandrake, powdered sage. Granted the steps were a bit complicated, but he was no novice brewer. All he had to do was avoid any possible interaction or questioning for the next forty eight hours. He could do this.


	6. Charms Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Draco and Harry meet after Yule, and due to a sneaky half-goblins neddling, they end up partners for wandless casting practice.

Monday’s lessons were a quiet affair, luckily for the teachers, because for most of the lessons on that day, the Ravenclaws were paired with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs with the Slytherins. But today was different, the faculty of Hogwarts wanted to have a Slytherin-Gryffindor class, all to see if Potter and Malfoy relationship would take a change after yule, after all there was an on-going pool on when they would finally stop their pining, and the pool was slowly increasing by galleons.

It was Flitwick’s lucky day then, for the last class of the day was a Slytherin-Gryffindor Charms and the cheery half-goblin already had plans for his students to pair up to practice casting shield charms. Humming a merry tune to himself, Flitwick put the last of his work away and prepared for the sure to be interesting lesson to begin.

Outside the Charms classroom, a hidden alcove stored the famous golden trio, whispering furiously to each other, also known as Harry panicking about seeing Malfoy the first time after Yule.

“How am I supposed to act! Maybe we became friends, maybe he hates me even more! What if I give off the wrong vibe and I ruin what might not or might have happened during Yule?”

“Harry, I don't know how much longer I can hear you talk about Malfoy? Has it occurred to you yet that maybe Malfoy forgot what happened during Yule too?”

“Don't be stupid Ron, Malfoy definitely remembers… he’s Malfoy. But you make a point...I know that he doesn’t know that I don’t know”

“But what if he knows that you don't know that he knows that you don't know?”

“Maybe he knows that I know that he knows that I know that he doesn’t know that I don't know”

“Guys this is getting too confusing for anyone to follow and I’m not going to be late for charms. Harry, just get ready for the impromptu of your life, if it comes to it, I’ll send a stray hex to you and you won’t have to talk to Malfoy okay?”

“Hermione! But I don’t want to be hexed!”

/break\

Professor Filius Flitwick was an old man who loved to watch young love blossom, which is why he always paired all his students with who he wanted them to end up with or a young couple together, shipping, the young people called it. Sometimes, these ships were meant to sink, but he had fun during the journey, but the one couple that would not fail would be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Using the first half of the lesson to give his lecture on wandless casting, he proceeded to pair up the students to practice.

“Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.” Flitwick concluded from his list and proceeded to start rounding up students in their respective pairs.

“There goes your plan of purposely avoiding him all lesson, Harry!” Ron gave him a wicked grin as he patted him on the back heading towards Zabini.

“What are you so happy about you got Zabini too! And you Hermione! What got you all grinning about being paired with Parkinson!”

“Oh Harry, you can be so oblivious sometimes! Hush go on to Malfoy, I’ll keep an eye out if i need to hex you.” Hermione admonished, lightly pushing Harry towards his partner for the lesson.

Malfoy seemed to be in some intense conversation with Parkinson and Zabini when he awkwardly padded over to begin the exercise. Damn Flitwick, why did he choose to do wandless casting today instead of silent casting? He'd do anything to avoid this confrontation with Malfoy.

“Ready, Malfoy?”

“Potter! Please tell me you are some form of semi-competent at wandless casting?”

“I’m certain I could land you on your arse the first time!”

“Always so cocky, Potter!”

Mindless banter, it all was, but it wasn't awkward as Harry had imagined, it all flowed out of his mouth before he could comprehend it. Like an old married couple, his mind supplied.

Shaking his head, he concentrated to cast a wandless protego as Malfoy cast a bombarda at him.

His shield wavered in front of his eyes, taking a few steps back to steady himself from the sheer force of Malfoy’s spell.

“Starting off a bit strong are we? A bombarda?’

“You always liked the ones who could defeat you didn't you, Potter?’

Both boy’s eyes quickly widened at that comment and the implication that came behind it. Harry watched as the panic in Malfoy’s eyes rose comically and quickly cast a protego maxima to shield himself from the quick succession of spells that came spilling from Malfoy’s lips next.

“Petrificus totalus, Incendio, Stupefy!”

Draco didn't think much when the spells came out from his mouth, like he didn't think over the comment much as well, and what a stupid decision the latter had been. The former however, was a great decision. The spells, filled with the power from his embarrassment, passed through Potter’s excuse of a protego maxima and knocked him off his feet and onto his arse.

Draco could see Potter’s attention shift from his idiotic comment to the sole purpose of defeating him, Potter could never resists a challenge, and Draco could never resist putting Potter down.

And he continued on his rapid succession of spells, knocking Potter over a few times, bruising the golden boy's ego made Draco a very happy boy. Draco 1, Potter 0.

Flitwick’s voice rang through the classroom as he announced to switch up defense and offense

Draco smirked at Potter’s smirk, he knew his protegos were first class, far superior to Potter’s, they were important to survival in the war after all. And Potter was so predictable, casting an expelliarmus as his first spell, smirking as he watched his shield hold strong against the saviour’s favourite spell.

“You are aware that we are doing wandless casting right, there is literally no weapon to be expelled from my hands? Didn't think that through, did you?”

“Confringo, Depulso, Incarcerous, Slugulus Eructo!”  
“Slugulus Eructo? Low blow, Potter”

And the lesson continued like that Potter firing spells at him, not succeeding, to his contempt and Potter’s frustration. Sensing the lesson coming to an end, Draco focused all his power to the shield, absorbing Potter’s last few spells and pushing it back towards him.

Smirking to himself as Potter once again fell to his arse, he walked over to lend Potter a hand and to slide in a few more insults.

“How did you get so good at wandless Protegos!”

Pausing, Draco was at a loss on how to reply, resigning to the truth, he answered, “The war.” and walked away to gather his belongings and leave with the slytherins. He did not need anyone’s pity.

/break\

“Do you think Flitwick ships Draco and Potter?”

“Pansy! You can't say that! He’s a professor!” Receiving an exasperated look from Pansy's statement, Hermione reluctantly admitted, “ He does pair them up a lot...But it's weird to think of it that way!”

“Well then, catch me up on your side of the project?”

Hermione launched into a detailed explanation of how Harry, the idiot, had apparently lost all his memory of the night and how they were now retracing their footsteps.

Pansy nodded at what she said, her mind tinkering up a new plan to push the boys together, “That makes sense, Draco wouldn't confirm anything but I believe he doesn't remember anything that happens that night. Knowing him, he’ll probably brew a potion to retrieve his memories back.”

“That seems like an easier plan than retracing their footsteps,” Hermione admitted begrudgingly, upset that she didn't think of it first, “ but it probably would suit Harry’s style more to retrace, might trigger something in him. How long would his potion take?”

“ Two days.”

“ I’ll make sure Harry gets to the end of his chase by that time then...Should we plan something then? To make sure they have to be together after they retrieve their memories and not run due to embarrassment?”

“I’ll come up with something for that, you take care of Potter.”

“You're the best, Pans. It wouldn't kill you to call him Harry you know?”  
“I’m calling you Hermione, isn’t that enough!”

“I’m your girlfriend!”


	7. A Plan in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco continue in their endeavor to search for their loss memories, slowly coming closer to the truth.

As charms class came to an end, Pansy and Hermione already had a plan formulated in their minds (and a back-up plan, courtesy of Hermione’s ), both girls walking over to their respective charges, ready to carry out what they had crowned phase two of their master plan.

Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing, tuning in to their conversation to find out how the lessons had gone for the boys. “I cant believe Malfoy managed to knock you on your arse! No less than three times at that!” Ron exclaimed, as he watched Harry swat off the dust on his robes, “at least he wasn't too big of a twat about it!”

So the lesson had gone well, for both boys it seems, Harry only seemed to be in a sour mood solely due to the fact that Malfoy had overpowered him, though it surprised her that Ron was not complaining about Blaise though, she had to ask Pansy for her side of the pair-up.

“Now I’m only more motivated to find out what happened on Friday, Malfoy seems to know something, the git. And I cannot stand him knowing more than me.” Harry proclaimed as he ushered his friends out of the classroom, waving a merry goodbye to Flitwick.

The three headed off to the Quidditch pitch in search of the next part of the Malfoy-Potter Yule Night Rendezvous, as Ron had so nicely christened, or as Harry had so vehemently argued that it should be Potter-Malfoy, which Hermione had promptly objected to due to alphabetical preference.

The quidditch pitch was normally fairly quiet this time of the year, with the next big house match not due till two months from now. The Golden trio had the pitch all to themselves, much to their relief.

“Split up to cover more ground?”

Nodding at Harry’s suggestion, each headed to a separate section of the pitch in hope of some clues to the pair’s whereabouts, going through everything worthy of rummaging through, but came up empty-handed as the sun-started to set on them.

Sitting next to the broom shed to catch a breather from their search, the boys of the group started a mini chaser’s game, with Ron’s inability to play a seeker’s match. Throwing the quaffle from one end of the pitch to the other, laughing as the wind zooms pass their faces, all the while Hermione observed them languidly while reading her book. Harry wondered briefly if this was what they missed in the past seven years in Hogwarts, that if without the constant threat of Voldemort looming over their heads, they would be able to be this carefree.

Apparently getting lost in his thoughts while playing quidditch was not his best idea again, he was caught off guard as Ron threw the quaffle at the post behind him, hoping to score, but instead of scoring, the quaffle strayed towards him and landed smack on his face, knocking him off his broom.

Luckily, falling off things seemed to be a pattern for him, for he had finally learned what to actually do when he fell. Rolling a few times upon contact with the ground, Harry stood up with some form of grace and no broken bones, a fact that he was remarkably proud of.

“Sorry man, didn't think I would have knocked you off your broom, but that was kind of entirely your fault, you could have caught that!” Harry heard Ron say as his friend came to a smooth landing next to where he fell. “What’s that smell?”

“If you're commenting on my smell after a quidditch game again, I suggest you take a sniff at yourself Ron.”

“ Seriously! It's coming from there!” at Harry’s unimpressed glare, He hauled himself up to drag Harry to where he thought the smell of coming from. “And if you think that you smell better than I do Harry, think again.”

Both boys came to face a horrid pile of gunk in front of them, casting a charm to rid them of the smell, Harry gave another unimpressed look to Ron, “Congratulations, you found someone’s vomit, do you want a prize?”

“Harry, you were the only ones here since Hooch and Hagrid cleaned the pitch on friday, ever considered that this pile of vomit could be your pile of vomit?”

Now that Ron mentioned it, Harry remembered a few flashes from last friday night, of him here in the pitch with Malfoy, but there weren't any clear images, just snippets and flashes of the night, laughter, smiles and Malfoy’s pink luscious lips.

Widening his eyes as he caught himself on the wild train of thoughts, where did that come from? Shaking his head to clear it of its impure thoughts, He cast a scourgify for the sake of avoiding anyone else coming across it.

“Come on Ron let’s head back to Hermione, it's about to be dinner and I think the trail’s gone cold.” Avoiding Ron’s look of sympathy at the lost night, he mounted his broom and started to fly back to the shed.

How did he go from Malfoy, the pointy git, to Malfoy, once again the object of my obsession? And why did his mind wander again and again back to Malfoy? Why wasn't he more concerned with what the fuck he did that night but more on what could have been with Malfoy? And where did this urge to kiss Malfoy come from?

Spotting a hint of gold at the corner of his eyes, the seeker in him immediately flanked left to catch the snitch. The snitch seemed to be as caught off guard as he was, seeing that his attempt to catch it was an immediate success.

Putting his contempt of being a great seeker aside, more questions flooded his mind, why was there a snitch? Ron mentioned that Malfoy and him were the only ones who accessed the pit since then, did they have a seeker’s match and failed to catch the snitch?

Now he was getting ridiculous, him not catching the snitch? Impossible. Stuffing the snitch into the pockets of his robe, he landed the broom alongside Ron and caught Hermione up with what had happened.

Though she looked more disappointed than he had, the trio headed up back to the castle, ushered by Ron’s wails of hunger. Maybe he didn't remember but he still had them, besides this problem is life-threatening, it could wait.

/break\

“So you're telling me that you have completely no memory of what happened that night,” Draco nodded, “and that you are completely convinced that Potter knows what happened that night and now you need our help to brew a potion to get your memories back?”

“ No, I need you guys to help me gather the ingredients for brewing, like I need your help for brewing Pansy, I originally planned for myself to gather all the ingredients but after Charms, I need my memories back, Potter cannot one-up me.”

“And pray-tell what happened in Charms?”

“That's not important Blaise, all you need to know is that Potter knows what happened that night, and it’s only a matter of time before he figures out I don't know and comes to gloat. So it is crucial that I remember before that happens, which is what this is for, you help me gather ingredients, then I can get the potion done by three in the morning and then Potter and I will be even! So will you help or not?”

“Relax Draco, we’ll get your ingredients for you,” Pansy’s grin turned feral, “on the condition you tell us everything that happened that night”

“And you stop hogging the bathroom to slick your hair in the morning for a whole hour.” Greg added.

“And you stop hogging the bathroom to slick your hair in the morning for a whole hour.” Pansy repeated, “do we have a deal, pretty boy?”

“I resent that nickname, but very well I accept,” handing over the list of ingredients he needed, “ I need these by nine at night or the deals off.”

Hoping the memories he got back would be worth the trouble he's going through to get them, Draco read the steps for the potion again, committing them to memory.

/break\

“Jobberknoll feathers, stewed mandrake, powdered sage, four drops of Mnemosyne river water and other things on your list that we’ve gathered for you” Blaise declared to the spare potion’s room Draco was brewing in, dumping the bag of ingredients next to where the blond was brewing.

Opening the bag, Draco double-checked the ingredients brought to him with care, putting them out on his desk in the order he will need them and proceeded to start the brewing process. Putting the mandrake aside to stew a bit longer to give a better effect, he began to smash the jobberknoll feathers and powdered sage together, turning towards his friends who had begun to settle down around the room, “No one saw you come in right?”

“Relax blondie, we know how to sneak around, stealth style.”

“ Are all of you going to stick around for the whole brewing?” Draco lamented.

“Trying to get us to leave and not witness the glorious moment where you realize what happened between you and Potter? You know us better than that.” Pansy quipped back at him.

Shedding his robe and folding his sleeves up, Draco prepared himself for a long night of brewing and annoying from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are slowly getting longer!!! A fact that I'm really proud of. Also note that this is not beta'd of anything so please excuse any mistakes made, I'm trying really hard


	8. The Grand Reveal-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry realize what had transpired during the night of Yule.

Casting a tempus charm to check the time, ten past twelve, not too bad. Harry let out a long sigh as he released the struggling snitch in his hand letting it roam around the confines of his four poster bed. 

He had gone early to the dorms to process the discoveries of today, or lack thereof, he somehow felt raw, was that the word? Like he had lost something that should be his, which was ridiculous, because the memories of that night never belonged to him in the first place. 

Hermione credited his desperateness to recover the lost memories to another one of his obsessions with Draco Malfoy, which was admittedly correct, but this time rather than having the feeling that Malfoy was up to something, Harry felt that they had been up to something _together_. 

Maybe it was something that the war had implanted in him, missing knowledge was not good. The last few times he had been kept in the dark, it had been all life-altering information, that he had been a wizard, that he was a horcrux, that apparently liking girls _and boys_ was a choice. 

That was something new too, something he discovered through Luna, then learnt more through the wonderful muggle invention of the internet. That he was bisexual, not that he had told anyone yet, but in his eyes it didn't matter, because he never inherently said he was straight and so people shouldn’t assume, and if someone had a problem with it they can have a nice taste of his very-powerful-voldemort-defeating expelliarmus. 

It was nice having something to call himself, bisexual, he had no problem identifying with that label. But the problem was the realization that he was indeed what people called a bisexual disaster. But he couldn't help it that boys and girls were so pretty, especially the ones playing quidditch, Cedric, Cho, Ginny, Malfoy. 

Malfoy was the biggest problem of them all. Pretty blonde git. The thing was that Malfoy was his enemy, and before, Harry would have never seen him as more, and if not because of his trip down the rabbit hole on the internet, discovering the idea of an enemy-to-lovers trope, he never would. But alas, he did and now was stuck in this little crisis, so afraid that something could have happened during that lost night and the little fantasy he had been entertaining for so long would be … lost. 

Lazily reaching out a hand to catch the snitch again, Harry entertained his stupid little fantasy again, seeing that he couldn't sleep, he imagined taking Malfoy’s hand and pulling him to the west towers and up the stairs to the …. Astronomy tower.

The astronomy tower! Jolting up that thought, more memories immediately started flowing through Harry's mind, as if it had been a gateway lever, letting loose all of the lost memories from that night. 

Grabbing his invisibility cloak and map from the bedside table, Harry rushed out to the dorms, his mind flashing one scene over and over again, realizing that he had to get to the astronomy tower before anyone else ever saw the evidence of what happened that night. 

/break\

“ Are you done?” Blaise asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. 

“ If you're bored, you are more than welcomed to leave, had I not made that clear the last few hundred times you asked?” Draco drawled back to him.

“ But Blaise has a point in asking this time, it's a bit past midnight, which means the potion should be done.” Gregory pointed out, after casting a quick glance to the clock in the classroom.

“Thank you Greg, you should learn from him Blaise, and have a sense of timing. But yes the potion is done so what's left is to consume it,” Draco answered while transferring the silvery liquid into a bottle for consumption, because he had class and was not about to drink from the cauldron. 

Casting an unsure glance to his friends, the interest in their eyes was so not encouraging, but he had come this far, and could not stand the thought of another meeting with Potter with him knowing more than he did. With that in mind, Draco tipped back the glass and downed the potion all at once.

He felt as if someone had swung a metal hammer at him, as the memories of the night swarmed him all at once, bringing him to a potion-caused black-out, to relive his memories of the night.

Opening his eyes to experience the first snippet of the night, he saw himself and Potter drunkenly swaying out of the doors to the castle ground, they had one arm around each other, the other holding a goblet of firewhiskey, Potter was loudly singing the Weird Sisters hit that had been playing when they left the Great Hall and he had been cheering him on. 

Draco gawked in horror as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, the Draco before him had lost all decorum and grace, in front of Harry Potter, no less! No wonder Potter was so cocky in their last few meetings, if this was how he acted the entire night. 

Potter and him were both very giggly drunks evidently, and encouraged by each other's drunkenness, they became the worst pair humanly possible. They stumbled across the entire castle grounds, reaching the edge of the forest, debating the last quidditch match they had, he was insisting that Potter had cheated, that he was the better seeker. Draco sighed in relief hearing that, drunk him still had enough common sense to not admit that, secretly he thought Potter was a better player than himself. 

However, the debate had brought out the competitiveness in both of them, which brought him to the next snippet, taking place at the quidditch pitch , where they had released a snitch and proceeded to have a seeker’s game to settle the score one and for all, as they had agreed 

Draco winced as he anticipated what would happen next, alcohol and high-speed broomstick chases were not a good combination. With the added fact that Harry also brought out the most competitive part of him, this would not end well.

He was right, as always, as he watched Potter and himself dive down in pursuit of what they thought was the snitch, they were wrong, as he could see now, the snitch was nowhere near them. 

But the dive explained the mysterious bruise on his thigh, past-Draco took a nasty hit when crashing down next to Harry, the edge of the broom roughly slamming into his thigh. That was one mystery explained. 

As he thought, alcohol and broomsticks brought on lots of vomiting, looking away from where the two boys were actively puking their guts out and giggling at the same time, a feat Draco did not understand how he managed to perform.

While memory-them were busy emptying their guts, Draco turned away and sorted his thoughts on the new information presented to him, seemingly in their drunken state, they had started calling each other by their first names. It was odd, to say the least, hearing the words _Harry_ come out of his mouth.

Draco was really starting to question his decision to drink, apparently when he was drunk, he had no self-preservation or common sense . Watching in despair as the scene continued to play out, he wanted desperately to smack himself in the face as he heard the suggestion that they should head up to the astronomy tower because, vomiting from a height was cooler than vomiting from the ground. 

Stupid Potter, agreeing with his drunken logic. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Draco was brought to the astronomy tower, already dreading what new horrors the new location would bring, he walked closer to where the two boys were, where he witnessed easily the most disastrous scene of the night. He had to remedy this, right now.

Waving his wand to bring himself out of the memory, the only thought running through his mind was that he had to get to the astronomy tower now and erase what was left of that night. 

“ So what happened, blondie, you look very shocked.” Pansy spoke, seeing that her friend had recovered from his black-out.

His friends could not follow him, could not see the astronomy tower, casting a few quick _Stupefys_ at them, adding in a _Petrificus totalus_ for good measure, Draco rushed out of the classroom, mind set on arriving at the astronomy tower as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought this would be the last chapter but turns out I have much more in mind, so I stopped here and planned for another chapter! Hope you like this chapter, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment- it really makes my day! Again, un-beta'd so do point out any mistakes or suggestions so i can improve!! Thank you for reading and the next chapter should be coming out on Saturday. (hopefully) Visit me at my tumblr drarryismysoul too!


	9. Finite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry deal with the Astronomy Tower, together

Did Malfoy know? Did someone use the astronomy tower before he arrived to clean up the mess? Harry felt light headed as he rushed from the Gryffindor dorms to the Astronomy tower, crossing his fingers to hope for the best.

Checking the map to make sure that the corridor leading up to the astronomy tower was indeed empty, Harry rushed up the stairs to the tower, head spinning even more as he leaped up two steps at a time on the spiralling staircases. 

Reaching the top, he took a second to take in the breathtaking view that was Hogwarts at night before bursting into the little veranda-like room on the left. Taking in the view in front of him, Harry did not know whether to cringe or to sigh in relief. 

To his memory, the room looked largely untouched from when they last visited it, which was a good thing, it meant that no one had seen the bright orange words spelled onto the wall.

“ Potter and Malfoy forever.” Harry muttered to himself, staring dumbfounded at the words etched on to the wall, whose stupid idea was this? He hoped desperately that this had not been a result of his suggestion, the colour scheme was horrendous for one, bright orange? They were lucky that the words were not facing the window, with the reflective colours and the huge font they were in, someone could have spotted in from a mile away.

Turning his eyes away from the monstrosity in front of him, he was met with another catastrophe, a bucket full of vile vomit next to the window, waving his wand to clear the room of the bucket and the smell, Harry realized that Ron indeed was right, but hwy ahd they come from the quidditch pitch to the tower just to vomit again?

A loud crashing sound pulled Harry out of his musings, turning towards the door, he readied his wand to stun whoever that would come through the door next, nobody could see the room before he had cleaned it up. 

But the sight of the familiar platinum blonde hair, stopped the incantation form coming out of his mouth, “ Malfoy? What are you doing here?” the words stumbled out of his mouth before he could process them, he never could control himself around the Slytherin.

“ Har...Potter! What are you still doing here?” Stealing a quick glance around the room, Draco gestured to the wall wildly, “ Did you leave it in this state for the whole weekend, anyone could have seen...that!”

“ Me?” Harry felt personally offended at that accusation, he didn't know that they were at that the astronomy tower at all until fifteen minutes earlier, and here is Draco, talking as if he didn't know anything about it, “ You could have fixed it all along why are you here accusing me of not fixing it if you didn't too?”

Draco did not know how to respond to that, for the first time in his life, he did not have a response to Harry Potter, but in his defense, was he supposed to admit to not knowing something now that he finally knew it?

“That is immaterial now that we are both here to fix the mess that we left, you take the left side while I fix up the right?” 

Harry nodded his consent to the arrangement, not trusting his voice for much longer now that he processed the situation properly, in his memory served him right, the tenseness in the situation was more than warranted considering the last time they were alone in this room with each other, there had been a lot of _physical affection_ passed around and they _had_ been on first name basis.

Would this be the last time they talked to each other? The Yule ball was over and now that they were taking care of the aftermaths, they had no reason to continue to speak to each other. Casting _reparo_ over and over again around the room, he was almost done with his side of the room, as he turned to face the orange horror in the center of the room, Malfoy turned to face it as well. 

For a while, both boys stared at the graffiti on the wall in silence, almost like they were acknowledging the idea that once this was erased, the little skit they had in between them would be gone too.

Harry watched as Malfoy slowly raised his wand to point at the words, he felt the cold horror wash through him as he realized that he didn't want this to end and he had to take this chance and maybe his little fantasy could be an un-fantasy?

“Don't! I like Draco.. I mean you! I like you!” looking at Draco’s shocked expression, Harry's mind went on autopilot and started rambling on, “Judging by your expression, you probably don't like me back and I get it enemies and that all… and i totally respect your boundaries! I just thought… Yule and you kissed me right? You kissed me here and I’m bi and you're like really hot and oh god… I'll just close my eyes and you can leave and obliviate yourself and I’ll take care of this mess…”

Draco was staring at Harry’s eyes while he was in his little rambling session, but now that he had closed them, the orange words of _forever_ stood out without the comparison of the pair of striking green eyes. Maybe he should make good on the promise of yule night, _forever,_ it did say. Draco had a feeling that Harry did not remember the entirety of the night, Draco had been the same rambling mess when confessing to Harry of his little obsession over him. Harry, sober, likes him, smiling at that thought, Draco took a step closer to Harry.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Draco whispered the statement, causing Harry’s eyes to widen momentarily before shutting close again when their lips connected. 

It was a beautiful kiss, in Harry’s opinion, with the moonlight shining softly on their skins, with the snitch escaping from Harry’s pocket where it had been roughly stuffed earlier, roaming around their heads, creating a halo like image around them. 

Parting with a small smile on each of their lips, both a bit hazed from the kiss, sat down and stared at the words in front of them, basking in the afterglow.

“ Correct me if I’m wrong, but I have a feeling that I’m not the only one who had a wicked hangover and forgot nearly everything that happened in Yule for like the past few days?”

“ You don't remember too? I thought you were being a smug idiot, holding the fact that you knew something that I didn't over my head!”

“ Don't be rude Potter… but no I don't remember until like ten..twenty minutes ago, I brewed a potion to regain my memories.”

“ A potion… I admit that is smarter than what happened to me… I just suddenly remembered.” Harry admitted bashfully

“ Just remembered suddenly in all your classic Potter fashion, so where does that land us now?”

/break\

Entering the room, Hermione raised an eyebrow at the odd collection of people gathered there, Pansy’s gaggle of Slytherins, without Draco, most of their Gryffindor friends and Luna. Walking towards Pansy, she directed her concerns towards her girlfriend, hoping to get an answer in return. 

“ Did Harry invite you here too? This is an unlikely gathering of people and I have a weird feeling about it?”

“Potter? No Draco told us to come here, I didn't know you’d be here? Speaking of them, they're both conveniently missing, you don't think they’ve figured it out, right?”

As if Pansy’s words triggered something in the room, the lights instantly went out for a split second, before focusing on the teaching stage, where Harry and Draco stood, silently.

After a few moments of silence, the audience grew increasingly frustrated at the odd silence of the pair, until Ron broke the silence first, “The hell are you doing mate?”

A hint of a smirk could be seen on Draco’s face when Harry raised his wand, giving it a swift flick, creating a glowing banner on top of their heads, with the words ‘Surprise Motherfuckers, we’re dating now!!’, effectively erupting the room into chaos.

Sliding closer to Hermione amidst the questions benign directed at the boys, Pansy raised a suggestive eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Since they now are dating, oddly without our help, and we are dating, would you be interested in setting up the remaining member of the Golden Trio with Blaise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes my first fic! This has taken way longer than I expected but I hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed reading it! Leave a kudos or a comment, if you like (i greatly appreciate it). Check out my tumblr drarryismysoul too!

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic!!! I'll try to update twice a week??


End file.
